There are various devices known in the prior art for attaching keychains. U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,922 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D539,526 to Stein, disclose a key locator. The key locator can be attached to a purse so that an ornament shows outside the purse and the keys are located inside the purse but attached to the key locator.